Deep Attractions
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: "Mr. Spence," Rosie gasps in her thick accent as she absentmindedly drops the duster, "We can't do this. What about Mrs. Peri?" Spence closed the gap between him and the maid, brushing a curl behind her ear before whispering, "What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her."


**A/N: I saw that they had Devious Maids fan fiction so I decided, "What the hey! Why not write an Rosie and Spence one shot?" I'm actually very upset that Spence and Rosie aren't together. Peri is such a...UGHH! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Devious Maids related. I only own the plot. **

* * *

_Summary: "Mr. Spence," Rosie gasps in her thick accent as she absentmindedly drops the duster, "We can't do this. What about Mrs. Peri?" Spence closed the gap between him and the maid, brushing a curl behind her ear before whispering, "What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her."_

**One-shot: Deep Attractions**

It was another day cleaning at the Westmore's resident. Rosie Falta had just finished vacuuming the carpet and mopping the floors. The spacious house was empty due to Peri Westmore going out doing God knows what and Spence Westmore working on the set.

_Mr. Spence_, Rosie thought dreamily to herself. There was no denying that she and Spence obviously had feelings for each other. Their feelings for each other were palpable!

As Rosie began to dust off the TV stand, the counters, and the tables, the front door opened. When heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house, her heart skipped a beat; anxiety flowed through her body. When Spence entered the living room, a wide smile spread across Rosie's face.

"Hi Mr. Spence," she greeted, as usual.

"Hello, Rosie," Spence said with a smirk as he began to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt.

Rosie glanced at the specs of chest hair that was protruding from his wife beater that was under his shirt. She slightly drooled before snapping out of it.

"How was working on the set today?" she asked as she continued to dust the table.

"Eh, tiring as usual. The cast are all a bunch of stuck up assholes."

"Oh," Rosie laughed nervously.

"You know, Rosie," Spence said as he inspected the house, "ever since we've hired you, this place has been spotless! How can I ever repay you?"

"Mr. Spence," Rosie laughed, a tint of red spreading over her cheeks, "You've done enough just by giving me this job and paying me."

"Come on, Rosie," he mumbled, inching a bit closer to her, "there must be something else I can do."

Rosie felt her breath catch in her throat. Spence was only inches away from her. She inhaled his scent; he smelled like cologne and after shave. Her mind was telling her to back up, but her feet were, as if, glue to the floor. Her chest heaved up and down, wondering what Spence had in mind.

Who was she kidding? Spence probably wanted to hug her, to thank her. There was no way Spence wanted her - a maid. He had Peri Westmore: America's Sweetheart. They were married, even if they weren't happy. The point is, Spence didn't want Rosie.

"Rosie," Spence murmured, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Mr. Spence," she giggled, "but sure."

"Do I look happy to you?"

Where was he going with this? Did he look happy? At the moment, no. He looked tired...stressed. If you looked passed his attractiveness, there were bags under his eyes. He had stress lines in his face. When he frowned, he looked beyond his age. But all of that didn't matter to Rosie, she was in love with that man.

"Are you happy Mr. Spence?" she questioned.

Spence chuckled, "You answered my question with a question, but to your question: no. I am not happy."

"Why, Mr. Spence? You have everything you want."

Spence took a few steps towards Rosie. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest and she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. What did Spence have in mind?

"That's where you're wrong. I don't have everything I want."

"W-What are you missing, Mr. Spence?" she asked nervously.

"You," he simply answered.

"Don't be silly," she laughed, "you have me."

Now, it was Spence's turn to laugh. Rosie stared at him, puzzled. Why was he laughing? Although, she did enjoy his laugh. It may sound corny, but it was music to her ears.

Spence shook his head and his hair fell above his eyes. He pushed his hair back in place and said the words Rosie weren't expecting, "Not the way that I want."

Now, Spence was standing in front of Rosie. She was sure that he could hear her heavy breathing and her chest beating erratically.

"Mr. Spence," Rosie gasps in her thick accent as she absentmindedly drops the duster, "We can't do this. What about Mrs. Peri?"

Spence closed the gap between him and the maid, brushing a curl behind her ear before whispering, "What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her."

Spence's warm, soft lips were on Rosie's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Their lips moved slowly in sync, slowly and passionately. Spence grabs Rosie's waist, gripping it firmly, but not tightly. Rosie's eyes slowly closed as Spence deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped in her mouth, gently massaging her tongue.

Rosie was enjoying this, but it felt so wrong. Spence was married for crying out loud and Rosie was just a maid. Why would he have a sudden interest in her? Then, she wondered, why wasn't Spence happy?

Rosie used all of her strength to push Spence off her. She gasped slightly, trying to catch her breath. Her hand was placed over her heaving chest, replaying everything that had just happened.

"Mr. Spence, what about Mrs. Peri? She's your wife! I'm just a maid," Rosie said, looking down at her feet.

"Rosie, dear, you are more than a maid. Besides, Peri makes me unhappy. She and I haven't touched in years; we barely look at each other."

"So, I'm here for the sexual thrill?" she pouts.

Spence places his index finger underneath her chin, lifting her face up to look him in the eyes. Rosie nervously bites her lip, feeling a little nervous.

"You are not a sexual thrill, Rosie. Don't ever think that. Look, I've been falling for you since the first day I laid eyes on you. You bring that certain spark to my life that Peri has never brought in all our years we've been married. You make me happy."

Rosie swore her heart just dropped. Was this a dream? Spence was telling her that he made her happy. Her heart did flips and turns. A smile spread across her face and once, again, she blushes.

Spence made her happy, too. He made her very happy. He would always ask her about her day; he would have conversations with her. He didn't treat her like a maid. He treated her as his equal.

"Rosie, do I make you happy?"

"Yes, Mr. Spence," she purred, "very happy."

"Can I kiss you, again?"

Rosie nodded her head just a Spence placed his lips on hers. She gripped his hair, kneading through his hair.

Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. This time, Spence was the one to break the kiss. Before Rosie could protest, Spence ripped his shirt open - the buttons flew on the floor. He took it off in one, swift motion.

Rosie stared at his toned body, wanting him more than anything at the moment. She brought her lips back to his.

"Let's take this in the bedroom," Spence murmured against Rosie's lips.

...

Rosie was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She hummed a song, as her body moved gracefully through the kitchen. A smile never left her face ever since she and Spence did it.

The front door opened and high heels clicked against the floor. Rosie turned around to see Peri walking in. She placed her oversized purse on the table. Rosie turned back around, adverting her eyes back to the dinner she was preparing.

"How was your day, Mrs. Peri?" she asked, smiling eagerly.

"Fine, what are you making?"

"Oh, just something my mother used to make for me all the time: Quinoa and black beans."

"Hmm, hey Rosie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Peri?"

"Why are all these buttons on the floor?"


End file.
